


New Roommates

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, I'm still vampire loving garbage, M/M, Makeouts, Monsters, Polyamory, References to Frankenstein, Werewolf, ghost - Freeform, monster au, mummy - Freeform, so I guess character death that happened a while ago?, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Thomas learns about his new roommates, and how weird normal can be





	New Roommates

Thomas’s new roommates were… a little eccentric to say the least. Downright weird if you wanted to be unkind. But part of how weird they were was how normal they were in most ways. 

Logan was easily the most normal. He moved a little stiffly, and seemed to be constantly analyzing everything to try to understand it. Logan was highly intelligent but had odd gaps in his knowledge, and spent most of his time pouring through books. He was also casually strong, shoulders broad under his polos and dress shirts, able to lift arm chairs on his own without seeming to strain at all. It wasn’t until he came out of the shower without dressing, and the scars that ran all over his body were visible, tracing patterns and crossing his chest like a butterfly, that everything else started to seem odd. That sometimes, despite all his knowledge, Logan’s words would stop coming. His mouth would open and instead of words, a low groan would emerge, and the angrier he got- and it made him very angry- the longer it took for the words to come back. 

Patton a cheerful, bouncy ball of energy would lean against Logan when that happened, to try and calm him down. It didn’t always work, and Logan could lash out in his anger, but other than brief yelps he was hit, Patton didn’t seem to mind, holding on and making soothing noises. Patton was always kind, and very excited about the pet friendly lease, and tall fenced yard, even though they didn’t have a dog. There were often patches of white and brown fur on his clothes despite this. So maybe his teeth were sharp, and he had a tendency to sniff things to figure them out- being kind of color blind as well as nearsighted, he probably needed all the help he could get. 

Roman was old fashioned and dramatic but also a fine example of noblesse oblige. He would absolutely give someone the shirt off his back, if that's what they needed. He had chiseled cheekbones and dusky skin, and loved wearing clothes that set off his good looks. Roman also tended said good looks near religiously, moisturizing every morning and night, and accenting them with careful application of makeup. He maintained his body the same way, meticulously. But despite his apparent strength, he was fragile, superstitious, and desperately needy for attention. He was claustrophobic and hated being alone.

Virgil was a dark strange guy. He didn’t look like he’d been introduced to normal. He looked like he’d been dragged through Hot Topic backwards some days, and the only clothing he owned that wasn’t black was purple. He listened to a lot of music, and writing music seemed to be what he did for a living. He wore makeup too, though in a much more haphazard way than Roman. Sometimes it seemed like he’d wear the same eye makeup for days. Or nights, his sleep schedule was all over the place. He was anxious, counting and recounting things to make sure the numbers were right, compulsively checking things several times, sometimes even to the point that perfectionist Logan was frustrated. He didn’t eat enough. Virgil was goth, grouchy and yet strangely and intensely attached to his roommates. Thomas couldn’t even imagine how they’d all met prior to moving in. A library maybe. But they’d all plainly known each other for a while. 

A lot of people would consider the strange, open sided relationship the four had with each other strange enough.  _ More  _ than strange enough. 

The thing was, Logan was a created man, like Frankenstein’s monster, Patton was a werewolf, Roman was a mummy, and Virgil was a vampire. They weren’t normal- except that they were. 

Logan was functionally human in every way. A modern prometheus, he hated the illogic of his own creation. Science couldn’t explain him, or at least modern science as it was understood. His roommates could barely help with that, given Patton would turn into a large piebald dog- it was too friendly to really look like a wolf- whenever he got too stressed, and spent the night of the full moon in a wolfman form, going through chew toys at an alarming rate. But he was human the rest of the time, chewy stress necklaces aside. Roman was perfectly normal as long as he stayed hydrated and spent sufficient time around his canopic jars, which were lined up on the headboard of his bed. They held his organs and perhaps a portion of his soul. But he’d whisper dire curses before his coffee in a language no one else spoke. Virgil acted completely normal during the day, though he stayed out of direct sunlight whenever possible, but all bets were off at night. Thomas had lost count of the times he’d heard Patton exclaim ‘vampires can  _ do _ that?’ His favorite had been when Virgil had turned into a wolf and the two of them had romped around the yard together. And then there was the biting. 

Which was, in Thomas’s gay opinion  _ unfairly  _ hot. 

Virgil always asked permission, and always expected it to be refused, so there was surprise and near reverence when Logan would give him his arm. Virgil would drop a kiss on his palm before ghosting lips up his wrist to the crook of his elbow, which was free from scars. A little lick, and then the sinking of teeth into flesh, the sharp inhale from Logan, finger curling inward and eyes closing. Logan’s face would soften, and his free hand would stroke over Virgil’s dyed hair. 

Patton would demand kisses in payment, before and after. Virgil acted like it was begrudging, but there was a smile that was different than anything he gave anyone else, and would kiss every inch of Patton’s face as well as kissing each other silly. When he was flushed and pink, Patton would tip his head back, and Virgil would bury his face in his neck, gently nibbling here and there until he bit down which would make Patton’s eyes squinch up and arms clench around him, and sometimes one foot would jiggle happily. When Virgil would raise his face, lips wet, and eyes flushed red, Patton would kiss him just as eagerly as before, licking at his mouth, even holding his head still so he could kiss him enthusiastically. 

Roman complained the most but seemed to enjoy it the most as well, dramatically drawing Virgil into his arms, or swooning like a maiden in a movie when Virgil asked him. (Virgil always asks first; even if he’s rude and brusque about everything else, he always asks to feed.) He’d bare his entire chest, and make dramatic speeches and Virgil would blush very faintly. Depending on his mood he would try to escape, making excuses or give Roman lots of tiny bites up and down his arms and neck, like faintly bleeding hickeys. Roman would keep murmuring sweet nonsense, no matter what, sometimes switching languages. By the end of Virgil would be blushing deeply. 

It wasn’t even just Virgil having a strange harem of snacks, Logan would sit down just so Patton could curl up against him, Roman would climb Logan like a tree, complaining all the time that he was unfairly tall and no one needed to be over six feet, it was unnatural, and one shouldn’t need mountain climbing equipment to kiss someone. Logan put up with it, rather than pointing out that everyone else just asked him to lean down. Roman would dance around the kitchen with Patton regardless of what form he was in. Patton was never shy in showering affection of all kinds on any of them, from hugs to kisses, to treats. 

And that was just went on in the living room and kitchen. Thomas was more than willing to give them privacy, but he had ears. They might each have their own rooms but that didn’t mean they stayed in them all the time. They were friends. They were lovers. They weren’t human, and they were wonderful. 

Now if only

If only 

If only any of them knew that Thomas, the ghost that had lived in this house for years, was there at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> entirely brought on by my need for more Vampire Virgil. I'm not sorry.  
Because I love the mummy mythos I've got going on  
I love Logan and his hatred for his own creation  
and I love Patton who is more than a ball of fluff and emotions.
> 
> catch me at thebestworstidea on tumblr


End file.
